


I Still...

by phasha18



Series: The Chronicles of Peter and Chris [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Chris and Peter take a walk down memory lane to when they met.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: The Chronicles of Peter and Chris [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Still...

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

  
**_I Still..._ **

  
Peter and Chris sat with Chris' arms draped around Peter's shoulder and his head resting snug between the two of them. Peter couldn't believe after everything he had done, that Chris still felt the same way about him. Their daughter Allison was out somewhere she was teenager now. Peter remembered the day they had met, Chris had told him to run and that he'd find him. Chris hadn't wanted his father to find the werewolf, Peter had just turned eighteen while Chris had been twenty-four. 

“What are you thinking?” Chris asked, turning his head slightly to see his husband of fourteen years. They'd gotten married when Allison had turn five, now she was nineteen. 

“Just the day you told me to run,” Peter answered his head un-moving from Peter's shoulder. 

“You'd just turned eighteen, I didn't want you die,” Chris said, he remembered looking the then teenager up and down and putting the thought to the back of his mind. “I didn't know it then that it wouldn't be our first encounter,”

“We met again just a few months later...you put your number in the mail,” Peter laughed, he remembered being slightly taken aback by receiving a letter was addressed to him but not in so many words. “You wrote, 'to the boy I saved'. I remember my sister being shocked at how it was addressed when she opened it,”

“I couldn't very well put your name on the envelope, I didn't know it back then,” Chris laughed, it was true all those years ago he'd never known what Peter's name was just that he was a Hale. 

“I still don't know what possessed me to call...I didn't think I could fall in love with a hunter or that a hunter would fall in love with me,” Peter mumbled, before he found himself kissing Chris as the older man leant further over his shoulder.

“Love, love did,” Chris smiled at him, wrapping his arms tighter around his husband.

Peter and Chris had, had a tumultuous love life. Filled with ups and downs, Chris always forgave Peter for his mistakes though sometimes he wondered why. Allison had called Peter 'Papa' ever since she was four. Chris had smiled the first day that she had said it, beamed with joy might have been the word had he said it out loud. 

“How long have we been together now?” Peter questioned, as Chris ran a hand over his face and moved to sit beside the younger man. 

“Well we didn't start seeing each other until Ally was two and half, and she's nineteen now,” Chris said, thinking back to their first date, and that Talia had taken Allison for the night so that they could have time alone. “Your sister looked after Ally,”

“And we married on your thirtieth birthday,” Peter smiled at him, pulling his husband into his arms and kissing him again. 

“You were so nervous, you questioned if you were doing the right thing,” Chris laughed, he remembered watching as Peter stood nervously at the alter with his nieces. Allison had insisted on walking her dad up the aisle. “Peter, I will always forgive you and love you,”

“So we've been together for just over sixteen years,” Peter said as he counted on his fingers to determine how long they had been together. 

“Yes,” Chris smiled at him before kissing him again as he leant into the younger man’s arms. “Why don't we go inside instead of sitting out here on the front steps,” he suggested, Peter shook his head he liked it out in the sun. 

“Stay out here a while longer,” Peter smiled at him as Chris sunk into his embrace further. 

As they sat, Chris suddenly started to laugh more than he had been as he remembered the first time they went shopping together with Allison. Allison had been three and a half and sitting in the shopping trolley while Chris had been pushing. Peter had disappeared down one of the aisles only to come back with both his arms full of meat. Chris remembered Allison turning her nose up at it and sniffling. 

“What's so funny?” Peter questioned as Chris glanced at him, his laugh and smile being contagious and causing Peter to start. “Christopher?” Peter managed to choke out between laughs.

“Our first shopping adventure,” Chris laughed, he wasn't sure if Peter remembered the journey it was right after they had decided to move in together. “Do you remember it?”

“Vaguely, but you clearly do,” Peter said, turning in Chris' arms to face him so that he could see every detail of his face. 

“Allison was only three, sitting in the shopping trolley as I pushed and we talked. You suddenly disappeared down one of the aisles and hen you came back both of your arms were full of meat,” Chris said, his eyes smiling as he watched Peter's expression as he remembered the event. “Allison was upset because of all the meat, I started taking it out and you just kept adding to it,” 

“We compromised, that was when I learned that you didn't eat a lot of meat,” Peter said, Chris smiled and nodded before the two of them were laughing again. 

“And yet, I still love you,” Chris said, both of them looked up as they heard footsteps up the path.

Allison was walking up the path towards the house followed by Isaac, who seemed to be carrying a bag or two. Chris had forgotten that they had basically adopted the teenager when he was seventeen. Isaac had been with Derek on some mission for Scott for the past eight months. Peter raised his eyebrow at Allison and then at Isaac before they were all heading inside. 

“Okay, you're home early. What happened?” Chris asked, noticing the down trodden looking on Isaac's face. “Isaac?” 

“It's nothing dad,” Isaac mumbled, before he was heading to his room. Chris looked at Peter and raised his eyebrow, Peter shook his head neither of them were going to pry. 

“Ally, sweetheart. Do you know?” Chris asked, Allison nodded but she wasn't about to betray her younger brothers trust. 

“Allison? What happened?” Peter questioned, neither of them knew if they could get the answer out of their daughter. 

“Dad, Papa, please don't make me break his trust,” Allison said as she sunk down on the lounge between her fathers. “I can't do it,” 

Chris sighed and wrapped his arms around Allison and pulled her into a tight embrace as Peter stood up and moved to go see what was wrong with Isaac. Peter walked cautiously over to Isaac's door and stood outside it listening as the nineteen year old cried. Sighing Peter knocked on Isaac's bedroom door, before he was opening it and stepping inside closing it behind him.

“Isaac?” Peter questioned, looking at the teenager sprawled on his bed under the covers with his head buried in his pillow crying. “Come here,” Peter sat on the edge of the bed gently nudging Isaac's leg aside a little. 

“Peter...” Isaac sniffled, turning his head to face the older man but still being half buried in the pillow. 

“Come here,” Peter held his arms out, he'd had the teenager hug him a few times after Allison had assured him that her Papa wasn't evil. Isaac sniffled before he was crying more and not sitting up.

Peter sighed and pushed Isaac over on the bed before he was laying on his side next to him under the covers. Isaac turned his face away before he found Peter taking his head and having him face him again. Peter looked at Isaac's eyes and saw just how bloodshot they were, making him wonder how long he had been crying for. Isaac looked at his 'Papa' and then was crawling into his arms. Peter rubbed Isaac's back as the teenager continued to cry. 

“What happened?” Peter asked quietly, Isaac shook his head he didn't want to talk about it. “Ally won't say anything,” 

“I...” Isaac mumbled, burying his head in Peter's shoulder. “Papa...” Peter and Isaac lay under the covers with Peter talking quietly to Isaac. 

“It's okay,” Peter told him quietly, not really sure of what to do other than comfort the teenager. “Isaac, when you're ready,”

“He...he...” Isaac mumbled again, this time Allison and Chris were at the door knocking before they entered. 

“I didn't say anything, I promise,” Allison stated quickly as Isaac looked up at his older sister and their father. 

“Son, are you okay?” Chris asked as he sat on the end of the bed while Allison climbed onto the bed and hugged both Isaac and Peter.

Isaac shook his head before he was sitting up, Allison sat behind her father's and brother as both Chris and Peter wrapped their arms around him. Allison already knew what had happened to Isaac while they'd been away. Chris glanced at Allison who shook her head, she was not saying anything unless Isaac let her. Peter took a moment to realise that Isaac had said 'He'.

“Did Scott do something?” Peter questioned, as he pulled back from the hug and Chris took Isaac fully in his arms. 

Isaac nodded, he didn't think he could say what happened. “Ally...” Isaac trailed off after saying Allison's name and she gave him a look as if to say do you want me to talk?

“Scott broke up with him over the phone while he and Derek were in London,” Allison spoke quickly before she launched herself at Isaac and hugged him tightly before he broke down again.

“London was last week, the last place you were,” Chris said, watching as Peter's eyes flashed blue and the younger man's temper started to rise. “Peter, calm down,” 

“I will not calm down. Scott broke his heart!” Peter exclaimed, Chris sighed and stood up before he was enveloping the younger man in a hug. 

“And we'll deal with that later, but first we're watching a movie to take Isaac's mind off of him,” Chris explained, kissing the side of Peter's head in an attempt to get him to calm down. “And there will be no mentioning his name,” Chris motioned to Isaac in Allison's arms, and remembered so well when Scott had broken her heart. “Just like when he did it to Ally,” 

“He's broken, not one but TWO of our children's hearts,” Peter stated, Allison coughed to get their attention as she kept hugging Isaac.

“Dad, papa...Derek's got it covered,” Allison smiled at them, she had to say something she'd seen how peeved Derek was when she'd picked them both up from the airport. “He'll be here later,” 

Peter and Chris looked at Allison and then at Isaac and both of them raised their left eyebrows at their children. Allison smiled, her arms still wrapped firmly around Isaac before she was reaching over him to grab the box of tissues from his night stand. Isaac sniffled as he grabbed a few tissues before he was blowing his nose and dropping the tissues to the floor. Peter looked at Isaac and then at the tissues, Allison just rolled her eyes at their papa. Chris took a breath before he spoke.

“Derek was with him when he did it wasn't he?” Chris questioned, Isaac nodded, Derek had been with him, in fact the older werewolf hadn't left Isaac's side for fear that he'd do something drastic. “And he's going to give him a talking to?” Isaac nodded again, before he spoke.

“He said that Scott's an ass for breaking both of his cousins hearts. And a dick for doing it over the phone,” Isaac said, Allison couldn't help but start laughing as she recalled the exact words that Derek had said when she'd dropped him at the loft. 

“Allison?” Peter questioned wondering what the teenager was thinking of.

“Derek, he said that he was going to break some bones, because obviously the warning didn't stick,” Allison said, this time Peter start to laugh as he remembered the warning that his nephew had given Scott with Allison. “You remember papa?” 

“Of course your papa remembers, and so do I,” Chris smiled at Allison as Isaac wiped at his eyes and looked at Allison and their fathers. “Isaac, Derek warned Scott that if he broke Allison's heart he'd do some bone breaking and he warned him again when he started seeing you,”

“Oh,” Isaac mumbled a small smile spreading on his face, he had no idea just how protective Derek was over them. “So he was completely serious?”

Allison nodded before Isaac was wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder, Allison smiled at him before she kissed his forehead. Peter and Chris looked at one another and then at Isaac and Allison and sat back down with them. Peter sat on Isaac's side while Chris sat on Allison's side. Both of them were wondering what their fathers had been talking about when they'd gotten home. Peter and Chris wrapped their children in their arms before Allison started speaking.

“Dad, papa what were you talking about when we got home?” Allison asked, from her position wrapped firmly in her brother and fathers arms. 

“Just reminiscing about when we first met, when we got married, our first grocery trip,” Chris answered, looking over at Peter and smiling at him with a smile that made the three of them smile back. 

“What about the trouble papa caused?” Allison questioned, looking to Peter as she spoke. Peter sighed there was that too. 

“I still love him even after all of that,” Chris said, Allison grinned and kissed her fathers cheek before she was kissing Peter's too. 

“Good, cause I love him lots too,” Allison said watching as her two fathers leant over them and kissed. “But that doesn't mean you have to forgive Scott,” Allison whispered to Isaac who nodded before she spoke again. “Because I sure as hell don't,”

Peter grinned before he was quickly hugging the two teenagers and kissing Allison on the forehead before he took Chris' hand and pulled him up. Isaac and Allison both groaned as they watched their papa pull their dad from Isaac's room and towards their bedroom. Chris stumbled after Peter until he got his footing again and walked behind the younger man. 

“I love you,” Peter mumbled pulling Chris into his embrace as he pushed open their door with his foot.

“I know,” 


End file.
